A firewall or a network address translator (NAT) that is interposed between a private network and a public network may protect the private network against intrusion or attacks. The firewall may regulate a flow of network traffic between the private network and the public network based on packet characteristics, such as source network addresses, destination network addresses, port numbers, etc. The NAT may rewrite source addresses and port numbers of outgoing packets that originate from within the private network.